


Trouvaille

by nicolareine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolareine/pseuds/nicolareine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Louis, this is the last trip. You should go home.”</p><p>“Yeah. I know, I'm just waiting for someone.”</p><p>“Louis, he's never coming back.”</p><p>He waited. Waited everyday for three years.</p><p>But Harry never got out of the train. He never came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

It was the first day of classes again after winter break. Same old routine, back to his same old life. Louis just got home from New York where he celebrated Christmas and New Year's with his family. Now it's back to London, back to reality. He sat on his usual seat at the train station, waiting for the next train. It usually takes him five to ten minutes before the next train arrives, so he took out his book to kill time.

It wasn't until two minutes when a deep, husky voice startled him.. “He doesn't get better in the end.”

Louis put down his book to look at the guy who spoke. The guy looked ahead, as if a train was already there. Louis just kept looking at him, noticing how odd he looked like. He had curly hair all tied neatly in a ponytail. He was wearing glasses, thick ones, the kind that you usually see on old people. Behind those glasses were emerald eyes. He was wearing a flannel shirt with a faded green vest, and ragged pants. He didn't look very neat, Louis thought. The guy might have noticed Louis staring at him, so he spoke again. “That book you're reading. The main character, A, he doesn't get better in the end. He just runs away, and leaves the love of his life because he knew it would be what's best for her.”

Louis suddenly looked at his book, a little annoyed that the guy just told him the ending. But he didn't want to seem too attached to the book, so he just kept his cool and put the book back in his bag. He tried to say something, but the only words that came out were “Oh.” He thought his short reply would keep the guy from making conversation, but just kept talking to him. “Yeah, it's really sad. I was sort of expecting a happier ending for him, but those doesn't exist”

Louis just kept looking down, not wanting to keep eye contact.  _Who is this guy anyway?_  He thought. He didn't say a word. Instead he just kept looking down, hoping that the weird guy would go away, or that the train would arrive, anything to get him away from this awkwardness.

He felt the guy shift a little on his seat, startling Louis, who was still staring at the floor. He thought it was a little weird that this guy would sit next to him when all the other seats were empty as well. Louis looked up, catching the guy beside him free his hair from the ponytail, comb his hair up with his hands, and put them back on a ponytail again. Then he took off his glasses and wiped them with the cloth on his vest. He kept doing this for the next two minutes which creeped Louis out. The awkwardness suddenly broke when the next train arrived. Louis hurriedly ran to the train, not wanting to be late, and maybe partly not wanting to keep conversation with the weird guy who sat next to him.

When he got in the train, he looked through the window and saw the weird guy still sitting there. He just ignored him and took out his phone from his pocket when he noticed that something was missing.

“ _Shit. My ID.”_


	2. Two

“What do you mean I cant go in? I'm a student in this college” Louis said, tired and a little annoyed because he's been arguing with the university guard for the past five minutes.

“A student who doesn't have an ID. Well aren't you just a role model?” The guard said sarcastically. Scorcet is what the students call this guard for who knows what reason. He's a bit too old to be working, and is really stubborn. He doesn't let students in if they don't present their college ID, or if they have liquor, cigarettes, and the like, which is pathetic, Louis thought. It's college – well, sixth form college, anyway – they were supposed to be free, independent, and treated like adults. But probably not for Scorcet.

“C'mon, I just left it at home, honest. Besides, it's the first day of class. I was just from vacation. You can't put me in any more trouble if I'm late.”

Scorcet gave him a stern look. “Alright. But just this one time, Tomlinson. Just this one time.”

Louis grinned and hurriedly walked inside, keeping his feet from making as much noise once he was in the hall, since classes are already going on.

Once he stepped inside the room, everyone was looking at him, along with the professor. The professor just shot him a look, but didn't really say anything. It was college, nobody really cared if you're late or not. But still.

He walked all the way the back of the room, catching the seat next to Judy and Ross. Ross shot him a look and mouthed him “The fuck?! Where were you?”

Ross is an orphan, and Louis had known him since they were seven when his godmother adopted him. They had been best friends since. Ross is the type of guy who would do anything to get laid. He tries his best to go to parties, hit on hot students in their college, basically he was the total opposite of Louis. Which is why their other friend, Judy, couldn't believe that they managed to stand each other for the past twelve years.

Judy was the new girl. A lot of students in their college had known each other for years, but not for Judy. She's Filipino, and she just moved to London a couple of years ago. Every time someone asks her why she moved to such a far place, she'd always say “It was all a blur, really.” She adjusted really fast, though. Judy is a very smart girl, she always knew the right things to say, even though she wasn't sure of them herself either.

Louis shrugged, and took out his notebook and just pretended to take notes.

Soon after that class was over, and they were on their way to get lunch. The three of them were walking through the halls. “Dude, you'll never guess what just happened this morning.” Ross said.

“What?” Louis said, trying to sound interested, but Judy can definitely tell that he isn't.

“I got a new car! Well, not really new because my mom bought it from some guy, and I cant drive it until next week, but it's a car!! We can drive anywhere we want!!” He said giddily.

“Oh, can you make him stop?” Judy told Louis. “He's been talking about that all day, I think my eardrums are gonna pass out.”

“That's so sick!” Louis said.

“Definitely, man! We can go to parties, chill at bars, whatever we want!”

“That is, if your mom let's you drive to anywhere aside from school.” Judy said in a matter-of-fact way.

Ross just gave her a stern look, but then returned to his happy mood after.

Harry just sat there, and watched all the other people make their way to the train that just arrived. He wasn't really going somewhere, he just wanted to get away. He thought sitting in the train station was his secret escape. There he could watch people go on with their lives, while his is in a mere stop, and he doesnt know when the hell was it going to move on again.

Something shiny caught his eye on the floor. Before picking it up, he looked around to check if the train station was empty, well it wasnt. There were a couple of security guards and a mother with her child who were on their way to sit a couple of seats away from him.

He stood up and picked it up. It was a card – an ID – that belonged to someone named Louis William Tomlinson from Turresswood College. Harry smirked a little as he looked in the picture in the ID.

“Louis.” he whispered to himself. He put the ID in his vest pocket, and got inside the train that has just arrived.

“What I'm saying is that...” Ross and Judy were, again, fighting over something that Louis suddenly wasn't interested in. Usually it was the three of them that argued over the littlest of things, it was their way of keeping each other company. But something about Louis was just a little off today, and it was probably because of what happened in New York.

“... isn't that right? Tell her, Lou. Lou? LOU!” Louis' mind was back, and found his two friends staring at him. “You okay?” Judy asked, her face worried.

“Uh, yeah. What are we talking about again?”

Judy put her palm on her forehead, as if she just lost a bet. Then turned to face Louis. “Are you even with us, mentally?”

“Yeah, man. What's going on with you? You seem a little different today.”

“It was probably the vacation. Hangover or something, I dont know.” Ross put his hand on Louis' shoulder. “I totally get you, dude. This year's vacation was a blast.”

“You know what, we should totally spend our next vacation in the Philippines! You know, try out different stuff. It's definitely gonna be fun.” Judy said, changing the subject noticing that Louis might not want to talk to them about something, but no one answered because Ross was already halfway to finishing his burrito.  _God, he's a pig._ Judy thought to herself. While Louis was, again, staring at something. And Judy didn't have to ask him what. He already said it himself.

“Shit.” Louis said, not taking his eye off the gates, as if looking outside.

“What is it?” Ross asked.

“Nothing, nothing.” Louis said, and kept his eyes away from whatever he was staring at. He continued eating, and shot a last glance.

Someone was outside, not far from the gates. It was Harry.


	3. Three

Harry walked the way home. It was cold, so cold that his glasses almost fogged. He went up the stairs as he entered the building, and finally felt warm after entering his apartment. _Damn it, why did I forget my coat_ , he thought. He freed his hair from the ponytail, and lied down in bed. He took out Louis’ ID out of his pocket, stared at it, and put it down on his bedside table. He stared at the ceiling, as it slowly faded to black.

_He saw white lights, big ones. Two persons wearing white looked down on him, but he can’t see their faces._

_**“What’s happening?”** He said. _

_But they ignored him. He kept screaming, but everyone was ignoring him. He looked around, at the corner of the room was a man, his hands in his pockets. And his eyes were filled with tears. They were looking at each other straight in the eye, but the man just seemed to look past him. Like he was empty._

_**“Clear”** the other man in white said. _

He felt something heavy in his chest. Harry jolted up in his bed, covered with cold sweat. It was 4 in the morning, and his head is throbbing in pain

He hated moments like these. He always had the same nightmares, over and over again, and having to wake up with a severe headache, almost as if his head is being punched over and over again.

He headed to his medicine cabinet, and cooled himself off.

 **“Mom, have you seen my ID?”** Louis said, remembering it as he was getting ready to go to school.

**“No, honey. But I’m sure it’s just somewhere in your room.”**

**“I looked everywhere for it. It’s not there.”**

**“Well, when was the last time you saw it?”**

**“I forgot.”**

His mother shook he head, and made a face as if she was trying to think really hard if she’d seen her son’s ID anywhere. **“Don’t sweat it mom. I’ll just.. I’ll just figure it out. I gotta go.”**

He was a little early for his class, but he didn’t want to be late. He still has some explaining to do to the guards.

He made his way to the train station and walked over to his usual seat, and saw Harry sitting there. He was wearing a flannel shirt like before, but with a different color. His hair in a tight ponytail, and behind his glasses, he was staring at Louis.

 **“Louis William Tomlinson, correct?”** He said.

Louis felt something creep inside him. _How the fuck did this guy know my name?_ He thought.

He sat one seat away from Harry, and turned to face him. **“H-How did you know?”**

Harry smirked, and Louis noticed the dimples that appeared in his face when he smirks. He took out something from his pocket and handed it to Louis. **“My ID”** he said.

**“You dropped it yesterday when you got in the train”**

**“Oh. Thank you…?”**

**“Harry. My name’s Harry Styles.”**

Louis gave him a slight smile, not wanting to do anything with Harry anymore. He got his ID, sure. But he seemed weird, and he didn’t want to talk to him again, but he did. **“I saw you outside my school yesterday.”** He told him, looking straight ahead. 

**"Because I wanted to give you your ID, the guards wouldn’t let me in, so I just decided to look for you through the gates.”**

Louis nodded slightly, but said nothing **“And I saw you, by the way.”** Harry continued.

The train was nowhere in sight. _This is gonna take a while,_ Louis thought. There was awkward silence between them, but he can feel Harry looking at him every once in a while, as if he’s trying to make conversation. **“So, the book you were reading yesterday, did you finish it?”** He said finally.

 **“No, not yet.”** Louis replied.

**“You should. It’s a really great book. It’s actually the only book that I finished. I like reading, but I never seem to finish them, because they’re all the same. It’s like you can already predict the ending. But that one, that one’s epic.”**

**“Yeah. The author seems very straightforward in his writing. He’s actually one of my favorite writers. Have you read the author’s other works?”** Louis said, suddenly interested.

 **“I wish I could but…”** He just smirked, and didn’t continue what he was going to say.

Louis was gonna ask what it was, but the train was finally there. He stood up, but noticed that Harry didn’t. **“Aren’t you gonna get in the train?”** He asked.

 **“No. I’m just gonna stay here for a while.”** Harry replied.

**“Well, am I gonna see you tomorrow?”**

**“Yeah. I’ll be here tomorrow.”**

Harry watched his new friend get in the train. And suddenly everyone is gone, everything is quiet again. He just sat there, and watched as people slowly filled the station again. It was the same thing every day, but Harry never seems to get tired. _It’s a lot more interesting than my life,_ he thought.

But life as about to get more interesting, because he finally gained a new friend. He hasn’t made any friends since his parents died three months ago, he was just alone ever since. He wouldn’t get a job, he just stayed home all the time, spending the savings that his parents left him on cigarettes. It was only recently that he found something new to do, watch the people at the train station. And luckily, this new habit of his might even have gained him a new friend. Someone who actually has a life.

He decided to leave the train station, and headed to the home for the elderly where his grandmother was staying. She was the only one Harry had, and everytime he’s in the mood, he would visit her and just talk to her.

The nurse led him to the room, and left him alone with his grandmother.

**“Hey, nana.”**

**“Oh, hello young man.”**

**“It’s me, Harry.”**

**“What a beautiful name! My grandson has a name just like yours.”** His grandmother held his face and smiled. **“You look just like him! Too bad, you wouldn’t get to meet him. He doesn’t visit me here anymore.”**

She suddenly had tears in her eyes, and looking Harry straight in the eye. **“He doesn’t take care of himself! Always smokes, and he wouldn’t get a job.”**

His grandmother kept crying, and finally let go of him, and looked at the view from her window. **“If only I could get out of here, I would visit him, and tell him to make his life better. He’s still young, probably like you.”**

She looked at Harry, who already failed to hide his tears “ **Oh, why are you crying? Don’t cry. He’s going to be fine though. My grandson is a very smart man.”** His grandmother gave him an assuring smile, and hugged him tight.

**“If you see him, please tell him to take care”**

Harry went straight home afterwards. It was already late when he got back, time passed quickly when he left his grandmother and just started smoking at the park.

He went to bed and got up early, suddenly remembering that he was about to see his new friend again. But as he got in their usual seat, he wasn’t there. He still sat down, noticing a box beside him, with a note on top.

 _For Harry. Harry Styles._ The note said.

He opened it and saw three different books, all from the same author.


	4. Four

Harry took the box and approached one of the guards  **“Did you see who left this?”**

**“Oh, yes. It was that guy Louis. He got in the train early and just left in that seat. He asked the guards to watch over it and make sure the guy in the flannel shirt and ponytail gets it, which I assumed to be you.”**

**“Yeah yeah.”** Harry said, a little confused.  **“It has my name on it. I was just wondering who it was from.”**

**“Well, it’s from that guy Louis”**

**“Thanks.”**  Harry got back on his seat, trying to hide the grin from his face.

\----------

 **“I’ll be right back guys.”** Judy said, getting out of her seat at their usual lunch table to get some fries. Ross watched her go, and when she was finally out of earshot, he turned to face Louis. “I know something happened in New York, man. Just tell me.”

Louis suddenly looked surprise, but avoided eye contact.  **“What do you mean?”**

**“You seem really off since class has started, and whenever I ask you, you say hangover from winter break. It’s been days, Lou. Just spit it out. I’m you best friend for Christ’s sake.”**

**“There’s nothing—“**

**“I don’t wanna hear it. No excuses, man.”**

_What was I supposed to say?_ Louis thought. _He’s gonna hate me if I tell him._

 **“Nothing happened, Ross. Just a little misunderstanding with my dad and I. And honestly, I don’t wanna talk about it. I thought this was the only escape I have from home, but if you keep squeezing this issue out of me…”** Louis sighed, it was the best excuse he could come up with.

Ross stared at Louis, feeling a little guilty. **“Oh. I’m sorry, man. I just thought if you told me, ya know, I could help you fix it. Look, if you need someone to talk to about this, me and Judy are all ears. Just tell us when you’re ready.”**

 _Tell us when you’re ready, yeah right._  Louis thought.

It felt bad lying to his best friend, but it was better than not having him forever once he finds out the truth. People are going to find out eventually. But not now. Not until Louis is ready.

The rest of the day was a complete blur, until he got home. Ever since they got home from New York, the going home part was the worst part of his day. His dad was there, and his mom never really got the courage to stand up for his own son.

His father shot him a look once he entered the house, and caught him staring. **“You wanna say something now?”**  He said.

Louis just shook his head, and continued walking to his room.  **“That’s right, be rude. You’re of no worth anyway.”**  His father shouted. Louis felt his fists clench, but he has just enough decency to respect his father, even though he doesn’t.

Louis laid down in bed, put on his earphones, and let the music drown all of this away. But it wouldn’t go away. As each day goes by, everything that happened just appears right before his eyes. Each flashback gets clearer and clearer, as if the last ones weren’t enough to hurt him. And what hurt the most was the fact that this was the hardest phase he’s going through, but even his family wouldn’t support him.

He walked to his bookshelf, aiming to get his favorite book, but forgot that he gave it to Harry. Why did he even do that, anyway? Why give the guy such a nice gesture, when he barely even knew him?

But something just felt right about it. Louis just felt the need to be friends with Harry. And Louis didn’t even know why.

He barely got any sleep. It’s always been like this the past few days. All the flashbacks kept him awake. Before he knew it, it was 7am. His head hurts from lack of sleep, but atleast his dad must have gone to work by now.

He showered and went to the kitchen to find his mom cooking breakfast. She didn’t talk or even greet him good morning. She was just there. Louis sat on the table and reached for the butter, catching his mom looking at him from time to time. The awkward silence broke as she shuffled her feet to bring the last batch of pancakes to the table, she sat down in front of him and reached for her son’s hand. **“Did you tell Ross and Judy?”**

 **“What’s there to tell? Didn’t you and dad tell me to shut my mouth?”**  Louis said, his mouth full with pancakes.

**“Look, honey. You know I’m with you on this. I just have to find the perfect timing to talk to him about it.”**

**“No, mom. There’s absolutely nothing to talk about anymore. Dad made it clear, he doesn’t want me here. It’s just a few months before I head to university anyway, until then we can just keep things the way they are.”**

His mother fell silent, feeling bad for his son. She tried to keep the tears from coming out of her eyes, but failed when she heard Louis get out of the house and shut the door closed.

He arrived at the train station and saw Harry at their usual seat, watching him walk over next to him.  **“Hey.”**  Harry said, grinning as he watched Louis take his seat.

 **“Hey.”**  Louis replied, while managing to smile slightly.

**“Erm, about the books. Thank you for that, but I can’t take them.” Louis noticed that Harry brought a bag with him this time, as he took a box out of it, the box that contained the books Louis gave him. “No, no, take it please.”**

**“No, I cant read them. I don’t have the time”**

**“No, take it. It’s yours. If you ever find the time, you can read those.”**

**“A- Are you sure?”**  Harry said, looking confused.

 **“Yeah. I’m already done reading it, and I don’t have any siblings to lend them to anyway. Take it, those are my favorites. Atleast I know someone would actually enjoy them.”** Louis said with a sincere smile.

 **“Thank you.”** Harry said with a smile, not taking his eyes off him.

Harry put the box on his bag while Louis just sat next to him awkwardly, trying to think of something to talk about.

 **“So how come you never ride the train that arrives, but you’re always here?”** Louis finally said.

**“Well, I don’t really have somewhere to go.”**

**“So, you just hang out here? At the train station?”** Louis said, trying to hide his laughter

**“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”**

**“Why the train station? Why not the mall, or the park?”**

**“Well in the mall, you cant really sit anywhere unless youre a customer. And the park is usually just empty and lonely. I go there sometimes, though. But only to smoke.”**

Oh.  _He did have a point,_  Louis thought.  **“I like watching people. Going in and out of trains, knowing that they actually have a life to get going to. Unlike me.”**  Harry continued.

Louis was gonna ask why he said that, but he didn’t really want to talk about how miserable life is, because it’s just going to remind him of his own, so he just tried to lighten up the mood.  **“So, how old are you anyway, 32, 35?”**

 **“What?”** Harry said, sounding surprised and amused at the same time. **“I’m only 19.”**

 **“Oh! I’m so sorry.”**  Louis said. **“It’s just that you look so…”**

 **“Old fashioned?”** Harry continued.  **“My old house burned in a fire together with my parents, so all my stuff burned too. The only clothes I have left were the ones my uncle sent me from Florid, and he’s 45 years old.”**

**“Oh, Im sorry to hear that. So where do you live now?”**

**“At my grandma’s old apartment. She’s at the home for the elderly now, so I got the place to myself.”**

Louis suddenly felt bad. The need to be Harry’s friend just grew stronger and stronger. He didn’t want to, but he just felt the urge to comfort him and just be there.

He put his hands on Harry’s shoulder. **“Well, if you need a friend, you can always just catch me here.”**

The train arrived, and Louis stood up.  **“See you tomorrow, Harry”**

 **“See you tomorrow.”** Harry said with a smile.

They waved at each other goodbye before Louis got in the train, and once again Harry was all alone.

Louis walked to his locker to find Ross, fixing his things. **“Hey man”** Ross said without looking at him.

 **“Is Judy here?”** Louis said.

 **“No.”** Ross closed his locker shut, as if the question startled him.  **“Why?”**

**“Well, I need to talk to you about something… About what happened in New York.”**


	5. Five

**“Yeah, sure. You can tell me anything”** Ross said, his eyes full of concern.

**“Well, when I was in New York...” Louis said, he was so full of hesitation. But he knew he had to tell Ross. They were best friends for Christ's sake. “When I was in New York... I met a guy there.”**

Ross was still waiting for him to go on, but he can clearly see where this is going.

 **"Then I had this urge...”**  Louis continued.  **“This urge to kiss him. So I did. It wasn't anything special, but right then and there, I knew what I am.”** Louis suddenly stopped, trying to fight the tears from coming out of his eyes.

Ross just stood there, frozen. He kind of expected it, but he didn't know that hearing it directly from Louis would surprise him that much.

 **“My dad caught me, he beat the shit out of me, and didn't even say a word to me til we got home.”**  Louis looked at Ross in the eye  **“I'm gay, Ross. I'm not... I'm not like you, who wants to get laid by girls, pick up chicks, I'm fucking gay, Ross. And, to be honest, I'm not even gonna try to stop myself. Because I'm happy being like this.”**  Louis said.  **“Now, you can walk away while you still can.”**

 **“Why the fuck”**  Ross began. **“Would I walk away from my best friend?”**

Louis was surprised, he never thought of it this way.

**“Yeah, sure you're gay. So what? That doesn't make you much less of my best friend, Lou. Just so you know I think you just got more cooler. You're fucking awesome is what you are, man.”**

Louis chuckled, and so did Ross. Louis had never felt more lighter since he got home. It was nice to know that atleast there was one person who fully accepted him for who he was. **“Thanks man, I really appreciate it.”**

**“Anytime. Just tell me when stuff goes wrong, okay?”**

**“Yeah. But can we not tell Judy about this?”**

**“Why not?”**

**“I dont know, I want to. But I really feel like I shouldn't right now. Just give me some time.”**

Ross nodded, and they walked the hallways together. They bumped into a bunch of guys and they slowly turned to face them. And one said,  **“Watch where you're going, faggot!”**

Ross turned to face the guys too. **“What the fuck did you just say?”**

**“I was talking to Tomlinson, you dick!”**

**“And I dont fucking care!! That faggot you're calling is my best friend!!”** Ross pushed the guy on the chest, and the guy attacked his face. Ross lost his balance and fell on the ground.  **“Before you pick a fight on someone, make sure you have the balls.”**

The bunch of guys walked away, leaving Louis in the middle of the hall. A little while late he saw Judy running to them, looking very worried. She looked Louis in the eye  **“What did you do?”**

**“I didn't do anything! He attacked these guys and they punched him in the face.”**

**“Why the hell would he do that?”**

**“He's just being a friend.”** Louis said unconsciously. **“Let's just take him to the nurse.”**

                                                                                   ----------

Harry was sitting on the other side of the train station, not knowing why he was even doing what he was doing, waiting for Louis. They usually just see each other every morning, but now it's afternoon, he's got a new friend and there's nothing much to do. Clearly, the only choice is to wait for Louis to get to the station from college. 

A little later Louis got out of the train. He didn't seem to notice Harry sitting there, until he shouted his name.  **“LOUIS!”**

Louis turned to see who it was, and suddenly brightened up when he turned to see Harry sitting at the benches on the station.  **“Oh, hey!”** He said as he was walking up to sit beside Harry.  **“Waiting for someone?”** He continued. Harry grinned. **“I was actually waiting for you.”**

 **“Oh. M-me?”**  Louis said, a little confused but sort of expected it at the same time.

 **“Yeah. I was actually just at home, and I decided to come by. Ya know, since you’re the only friend I have now.”** Harry said. He was frowning when Louis glanced at him. He’s probably serious, Louis thought.

 **“Oh. Well, I’m always just here, at the train station. If ever you need me.”**  Louis put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, but quickly took it back. Harry looked at Louis sincerely. **“Thanks.”**

 **“So, what do you want to do?”**  Louis said, shifting the conversation.

**“Erm, don’t you have to go home?”**

**“Well, you waited for me. I can’t just leave like that. And besides, I’d rather not go straight home now.”** Louis said with a faint smile.

 **“Why? Is there something wrong?”**  Harry said.

**“Yeah, well, I’d rather not talk about it. Atleast not right now.”**

**“Oh. I’m sorry. If you need a friend, I’m just here, man.”**  Harry said, this time putting his hand on Louis’ shoulder, but not taking it off for some time. **“Anyways, I started reading one of the books you gave me.”**  Harry continued, sounding proud of himself.  **“That’s great! What did you think?”**

 **“I think, that we should not talk about it, not until I finish it. I don’t want you spilling out any parts I haven’t read yet.”**  Harry laughed. Louis laughed with him. It was nice to have a friend again, Harry thought. It was one of those moments that he almost forgot about his miserable life. Because he was with Louis, the very first friend he had ever since his life crashed. It was nice to laugh again, knowing it was real.

 **“Thank you again for the books”**  Harry said. **“Atleast my life isn’t completely empty now”**

**“You could also listen to music, you know. Aside from books, music can also be a really good past time, if that’s what you’re looking for.”**

**“Music. Yeah, I missed listening to music. My kind of music, though. All I can hear everywhere are cheap ass songs about sex.”**  Harry laughed again. It felt nice to do it every once in a while.

 **“I know!”**  Louis exclaimed.  **“It’s like they never play good music anymore.”**

**“The Script is good music.”**

**“You like them too?”**

**“Love them”**

**“I actually have a mixtape here.”** Louis said, reaching something from his bag.

**“Those still exist?”**

**“To me they do. Here. Listen to this. These are my favorites.”**

**“I don’t have a player.”**  Harry said, looking blankly at the tape Louis is handing to him.

Louis sighed. **“Here. You can borrow my player, but only for tonight. I honestly can’t imagine what it’s like not to listen to your favorite songs for such a long time.”** Louis smirked, handing the player to Harry.

**“I cant take that. It’s yours”**

**“Yeah, but for now you can borrow it. You can return it tomorrow.”**

**“Are you sure?”**

**“Yeah, definitely.”**

Harry slowly took the cassette player. He put on the headphones and looked at it.  **“Wow. This looks so… Old. I didn’t know they still sell these.”**

**“I prefer listening to that than listening to an iPod. That player used to belong to my dad, he had only one cassette the entire time he owned it. The mixtape my mom made for him.”**

Harry smiled.  **“Wow.”**

Louis stood up.  **“Well, I have to go now. See you tomorrow Harry?”**

 **“Yeah.”** Harry looked at him and smiled.  **“Oh, and Louis?”**

**“Yeah?”**

**“Why are you being so nice to me?”**

**“Because you’re being nice to me.”** He simply said, and walked away.

\--------------------

Louis lied in bed, still awake. It’s 12:23 in the morning, and he can’t sleep. He isn’t used to sleeping without his mixtape. He just kept playing the songs in his head.

It took him a few minutes to realize that the songs weren’t playing in his head.

It was coming from outside.

He looked out the window and saw Harry at their yard, holding a big cassette player on his hand and a cardboard on the other.

He saw him looking out the window, and raised the cardboard up. It said  _“Do you wanna listen to the mixtape together?”_

Louis smiled.


	6. Six

“What are you doing here?” Louis asked, trying to hide his smile, but he couldn’t.

“I really wanted to talk to someone.” Harry said while the music was still playing.

_Going back to the corner_

_Where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag_

_I’m not gonna move_

Harry and Louis walked all the way to the park. It’s almost one in the morning, but here they were, biding their time. For now, London was theirs. They could walk all they want, almost no one was there to bother them. The streetlights were still bright, bright enough for them to secretly look at each other’s faces.

_Got some words on cardboard_

_Got your picture in my hand_

_Saying if you see this girl_

_Can you tell her where I am_

“I don’t really get how you think it’s possible for us to share this” Louis said, holding up the headphones. “It’s clearly meant for one person only”

“Well, you could put it on, and you can sing to me.”

“That’s crazy. Why did we have to leave the cassete player?”

"Because it isnt mine, I just borrowed it from your neighbor"

Louis laughed, and so did Harry. They reached the park and sat at a bench. Not too close but not too far away from each other. Just enough distance, like in the train station.

“Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed. Its one in the morning, a homeless looking guy in a bench next to you is the only one watching, you’ve got nothing to lose.” Harry said. Louis looked at him, noticing how wide his smile is. He looked at him back while he leaned to rest his back on the bench. “Just one time, Lou. Sing to me.”

Louis smirked. “This is totally crazy”

He turned his back on the side of the bench, facing harry. He put on his headphones and mildly shook his head back and forth, feeling the music, then suddenly, an angelic voice filled the park.

_“Cause if one day you wake up and find that you’re missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you’ll come back here to the place that we’d meet_

_And you’ll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street…”_

Louis felt shivers in his body, as he heard the beautiful voice colliding with his.

_“So Im not moving…_

_Im not moving…”_

Harry was staring at the ground, smiling. “That was incredible”

“Yeah… Wow.”

“I’ve never really heard myself sing.. Just now.” Harry said.

“What? Impossible. You have an amazing voice.”

“And so do you!”

They laughed while the song still kept playing.

“So what did you wanna talk about?” Louis asked, just letting the faint sound music fill his ears.

“My grandma. I feel like I’m losing her. She doesn’t even recognize me anymore. And she’s all that I have.”

“I-I don’t really know what to say… But if it makes you feel any better, my dad totally hates me.”

“Why?”

“Some… Reason. I’ll tell you, in time.”

Harry looked at him cluelessly, but smiled. “Sure.”

There was silence, until Harry spoke again. “I didn’t really want to go home yet. I’ve been getting the same dreams everyday. Me in a hospital room, and a man looking at me from afar, crying.”

“Who?”

“I don’t really know.. I wish I did, though.”

“No idea? At all?”

“Nope. But isn’t it scary? The exact same dream, everyday. Then I wake up feeling really bad and heavy. I hate it.”

“Hey. Everything will be better, alright?” Louis said as he touched his shoulder, sending a weird shiver down Harry’s insides. Louis handed him the headphones. “Your turn to sing.”

\-------------------------------------

“Where have you been last night?” His dad asked.

Louis didn’t answer. He didn’t have time for another argument, which was clearly what his father was planning to have that morning. He just stoop up, and put the dishes in the sink. He felt a sudden weight on his shoulders, his father’s hand reaching him, dragging him to the table. “I said, where the fuck have you been last night?!”

“None of your fucking business!” Louis screamed. He’s had enough. He’s still a person, a son, none of which should be treated the way his father does to him.

His father’s face turned red. “Since when did you learn how to speak to your father like that? What, did your faggot friends teach you that?”

Louis pushed him away, shocking them both. “Father? How dare you call yourself father when you didn’t accept who I am in first place? How dare you call yourself my father when you just proved to me that you’ll willingly hit me when you get the chance, just because I’m gay?!”

“Get out of my house. GET OUT!!!” his father screamed.

\---------------------------------

“Where’s Lou?” Judy asked Ross.

“No idea. I’ve been calling him all day, not picking up.” Ross said, looking at his phone then placing it again on the table of their usual lunch spot.

Inside Ross’ head he thinks he already knows why, because of Louis’ dad. Ever since Louis told him about New York, he’s always been worried about his best friend. What’s been happening to him when he’s home, if his dad beats him, he just cant get these thoughts out of his head.

But of course he can’t tell Judy about this, not until Lou says so, atleast. He wanted to be truthful to Judy, but he cant. They’re both his best friends, but Louis would kill him if he told Judy.

His phone rang. It’s Louis.

“Hey man. Where are you?” Ross said, trying to sound cool, getting the worries out of his tone.

“Yeah, uh, Im at the park. Can you meet me there after school?”

“Sure, yeah sure. Why?”

“I was gonna ask you if I could crash at your place for a while, my dad kicked me out.”

 


End file.
